Klinik Atuy
by leejegun
Summary: Haechan Lee, otw kelas 3 SMA, punya masalah penis panjang tapi langsing dan ia sedang dalam ikhtiar mencari solusinya. Yang belum 18 tahun jangan baca ya dek, ini bahaya, kak Jegun sedang jahat hehehe...WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, MESUM. #Yuta #Haechan #NCT #YutaUkeDays #YutaHaremDays


Klinik Atuy..

.

.

Cast : Yuta, Haechan dan beberapa member NCT lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : Romance, Humor, Au

Summary : Haechan Kim, otw kelas 3 SMA, punya masalah penis panjang tapi langsing dan ia sedang dalam ikhtiar mencari solusinya.

Yang belum 18 tahun jangan baca ya dek, ini bahaya, kak Jegun sedang jahat hehehe...

WARNING! BxB! Yaoi garis keras! Penistaan bias, judul dan isi tidak sinkron, pairing suka suka author, bahasa non baku dan non ngertiable, typo(s), tidak ada keuntungan lain selain ketawa setelah membaca fanfiction ini. OOC parah!

MOHON MAAF KEPADA SEMUA PIHAK YANG MERASA TERGANGGU DENGAN FF LUCKNUT AUTHOR JEGUN INI, KELUHAN, KRITIK DAN SARAN AMAT SANGAT DITERIMA, SILAHKAN TULISKAN DIKOLOM KOMENTAR DAN JANGAN NGEDUMEL KARENA TIDAK BAIK BAGI KESEHATAN, BENERAN DEH... Salam Sejahteraaa...

happy reading...

.

.

.

Udah 3 lampu merah.

Yang di belokan lampu merah pertama tadi ada klinik Alung, tapi tutup. Ke kanan dikit di lampu merah deket taman, ada klinik lagi yang namanya klinik Aceng, tapi pas Haechan masuk dan teken teken bel di atas etalase, tidak ada satupun makhluk yang nongol dari tirai berwarna merah nyala yang digantung dibelakang ruangan sempit itu. Haechan belum menyerah! Demi harga dirinya didepan teman-teman sebaya yang ukuran celana dalemnya udah nambah, Haechan harus terus mencari klinik perkasa yang bertengger disetiap lampu merah, soalnya kata kak Johnny, klinik begituan ampuh bikin penis makin dahsyat.

Lampu merah ketiga, ini daerah rawan copet dan perampokan, Haechan agak takut sih berhentiin motor bebeknya didepan sebuah klinik yang plangnya bertulis "ATUY, obat kuat, alat bantu p/w, pemutih, pelangsing dan lain-lain"

Tapi sabodo lah, lagian kalau di rampok Haechan bisa langsung teriak. Sekali lagi, ini semua demi ukuran penis idaman dan masa depan indah bersama sang pujaan hati yang masih di rahasiakan Tuhan.

Kloneng... Suasa bel pintunya gak banget, kaya bel yang suka dikalungin di leher kerbau pembajak sawah. Tapi sekali lagi, sabodo.

"helloww... permisi... permiosss"

Gak ada respon, waduh, jangan-jangan kosong lagi.

Kenapa sih orang orang berinisial A ini semuanya buka klinik tapi gaada resepsionis yang nungguin ih –dumel Haechan dalem hati

"Yuhuu... pelanggan datang"

Ada suara gedebrag gedebrug heboh dibalik dinding, "iya.. bentar" sebelum ada suara sautan cempreng dari dalem.

Haechan senyum kelewat lebar. Akhirnya. Akhirnyaaa hahahahaha...

"iya? Ada yang bisa dibantu?" kata seorang pendek mancung dan pake banyak anting-anting ditelinganya.

"mas, saya mau beli minyak bulus yang dijual disini, katanya bisa bikin anu jadi berisi ya?" tanya Haechan gak tau malu

"bentar ya, aku tanya senpai Atuy dulu" orang tadi balik lagi ke dalem buru-buru.

Si Haechan duduk santai di bangku plastik yang disediain depan etalase sambil ngelirik nakal satu persatu ramuan dan lotion aneh yang bergambar porno, duh seneng jadinya sekalian cuci mata.

Mata si anak sma itu gak sengaja liat tube, kayaknya berisi lotion, tag merknya bilang itu adalah "pembesar payudara ekstra, pake langsung berubah sebesar melon jawa"

"wuaah.. gede banget itu modelnya hahahaha" katanya sambil ketawa nista bercampur tampang ngefly ngebayangin yang engga-engga.

.

"iya dek? Mau beli apa?"

Haechan yang lagi asyik ngelamun jorok baru sadar kalau ada orang cantik yang lagi ngeliatin dia sambil pasang tampang sueper duper manis.

"eh.. hehe.. anu mas, saya mau beli minyak bulus"

Yang diajak ngobrol ngerutin alis "buat siapa dek?"

"ya buat saya lah mas, masa buat om tetangga saya sih hahahahaha" anjir si Haechan malah ngelawak. Mana garing lagi, kriuk kriuk kaya chiki piatos.

"gak boleh, dek. Ilegal kalau adek yang beli"

"eh...boong mas engga engga.. buat kakak saya mas hehehe" Haechan langsung gercep berbohong

"yaudah, kakaknya aja suruh dateng sendiri"

Si mas-mas manis tadi mau pergi lagi kebalik tembok

"eh masss gak bisa, kakak saya lagi di Moscow jauh, disana gak ada klinik ginian jadi nitip ke saya, gitu hehe"

"Moscow? Klinik Atuy buka cabang tuh di Moscow, dia bisa beli disitu, nanti saya kasih nomer..." kata si mas yang jual sambil mau ambil kertas sebelum omongannya dipotong dengan gak sopan sama si Haechan

"..eh engga bisa mas, kakak saya Moscow nya jauh yang ada suku aboriginnya, ah pokoknya jauh banget dari kota, kasian kan kalau ngabisin ongkos banyak Cuma buat beli minyak bulus doang? Hehehe"

"tapi dek..." si mas anonim itu tiba-tiba tanpa permisi dan tanpa excuse me ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Haechan

Haechan nelen ludah,

Njir, manis, mulus, bibir nya melambai ngode minta diemut –Kata sisi setan Haechan dalam hati,

"kalau beli minyak bulus, ada tambahan servis, soalnya biar optimal gitu... kalau gak sama orangnya langsung, ya nanti saya servis anu siapa? Masa anu om tetangga hehehe"

Haechan nelen ludah, lagi.

.

.

.

Ten, sodara jauh banget 'senpai Atuy atau nama aslinya Yuta' lagi ngelus dada sambil ngintipin.

Gils emang si Yuta punya kelakuan, bukannya anak sekolah songong yang sialnya ganteng dan rada seksi itu diusir suruh jangan pernah main-main ke tempat penuh dosa kaya gini, eh malah digodain.

"atuy atuy, dasar ya, cabe mah cabe aja" kata Ten tidak mengaca wkwkwkwk.

.

.

.

"buat saya mas" akhirnya Haechan ngaku, daripada bohong terus penisnya gak jadi tumbuh dan berkembang kan? Lagian, kalau dapet bonus servis di anu sama orang semanis ini mah, Haechan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"oh... buat kamu"

Haechan ngangguk-ngangguk

"ya gak boleh dek, ilegal kalau seumur kamu yang beli"

Anjir.

Fvck Yuh. Dasar. Cantik-cantik ngeselin.

Fugh sekali lagi! Haechan hampir aja ngacungin jari tengah ajaibnya kalau ga inget si masnya manis banget.

Semua kata umpatan udah digumamkan Haechan beratus kali dalam kalbu. Untung mas nya cantik dan Haechan rada cinta pada pandangan pertama sama dia, jadi dia gak tega kalau mau ngumpat didepan mukanya sambil nodong-nodongin jari keramat.

"ayolah mas, saya butuh..."

"buat apa?"

Kepo. Ingin ku meneriakkan itu depan wajahmu yang cantik jelita wahai mas mas tanpa nama – bathin Haechan sambil nahan gondok.

Si mas-mas itu malah senyum sambil nyodorin tangannya. Haechan nyerengit gak ngerti.

"kenalin, aku senpai Atuy yang punya kelinik ini. Panggil aja Atuy atau Yuta tapi jangan sayang. Aku emang bisnis dijalan yang sedikit _nganu_ tapi aku gak ada niat bikin anak orang terjerumus, klinik ini boleh didatengin Cuma buat orang yang udah cukup umur sama udah punya pasangan"

"aku udah punya pasangan kok mas"

Jangan ragukan kemampuan nyolot si Haechan, tidak terkalahkan. Orang Godzilla musuhnya Ultraman aja kadang takut sama Haechan kalau udah nyolot, susah ditandingi.

"ada niatan nganu nganu sama pacarnya?"

Mau bilang iya, Haechan tau kalau bohong itu dosa dan bisa masuk neraka dan terjebak ratusan tahun bersama goblin-goblin yang sebenarnya dan gak seganteng om Gong Yoo. Amit-amit, mau bilang gara-gara gengsi penis nya kalah gemuk dari si Renjun yang badannya super cungkring, Haechan juga malu. Eh btw, Haechan kadang suka heran sama si makhluk cina terduga alim yang namanya Renjun itu, kok bisa ya penisnya sueper raksasa, padahal kalau diliat kasat mata, istilah bagusnya suudzon mah, keliatannya penis dia segede kelingking doang, orang badannya cungkring gitu.

Duh, jadi bete kan inget ukuran Renjun.

Kzell...

Mau bilang gara-gara tantangannya Lucas sama Mark...

"kalah taruhan?" tebak si mas Atuy sok tau

"engga, enak aja" elak Haechan, anjir si masnya langsung bisa baca gitu kalau Haechan lagi taruhan.

"masa?"

.

Dan akhirnya Haechan curhat, sama mas Atuy, sang penjual obat kuat dan pembesar alat kelamin pria yang punya lapak dideket lampu merah.

"iya mas, Renjun itu ih gemes aku, pokoknya dendam lah aku sama dia"

Si Haechan ini, padahal Renjunnya aja gak salah apa-apa.

"terus itu juga, si Jaemin, tau gak mas? Kenal gak? Kenal kan?" Yuta Cuma manggut-manggut aja ditodong gitu sama si Haechan, padahal nyatanya dia gak tau si Jaemin itu makhluk peranakan dari mana "nah iya, masa Jaemin yang mukanya manis manis cabe india itu, dia juga lebih gemuk coba dari aku! Ya emang gak panjang sih, tapi kaaan... sama aja.. kalau kata kak Jaehyun, yang gak gemuk itu gak enak, gak bikin sesek huhuhu"

Yuta manggut-manggut.

"dan yang bikin aku makin kesel mas, si Jisung! Mas tau gak dia baru aja beres UN sd kak! UN sd dong! Dan nomer celana dalemnya udah samaan sama kak Johnny! Kenal kan kak Johnny? Itu lho mas pacarnya kak Jaehyun yang pantatnya aduhai mesra terus penisnya juga udah segede terong dari bibit unggul? Gils kaan masssss... aku merasa tersakiti kalau liat mamah si bocah sd itu jemur daleman gambar ironman punya Jisung kak, GEDE KAK! GEDE!"

.

Ten makin elus dada, dia ternyata belum selesai nguping.

"pas lah mereka, terong dicabein"

.

"terus kak, masa si Jeno. Mas pasti kenal kan? Idola sekolah ganteng yang JAKUNNYA AJA BELUM DITEMUKAN SAMPE SEKARANG! Waktu kita pipis bareng, punya dia gede kaaakkk huwaaaaaa..."

Yuta bingung sih, ini anak kenapa hidupnya baperan banget.

Lagian kan menurut cerita dia juga masih kelas 2 sma, masih bisa numbuh. Orang Yuta yang masa pertumbuhannya udah stop dan penisnya masih sekecil jempol kucing biasa-biasa aja gak heboh.

"iya dek oke, oke mas bantuin. Tapi udah, jangan nangis"

"oke siap" kata Haechan langsung semangat lagi.

.

.

.

"dadah Atuy sayaangg... aku emang sodara mu, tapi gak mau ikut-ikutan kalau pasiennya udah anak dibawah umur, gak mau di grebeg terus nanti aku masuk reportase investigasi sambil wajah super tampan se-Thailand ini di blur. Makasih banyak ya Atuy.. urus sendiri aja hehehehe"

"Ten! Sialan woy! Jangan pulang duluuuuu" teriak Yuta,

"uhh cup cup bye bye lavyah sodara sepercabean, aku pergi" dan Ten langsung ngibrit. Gila, dia gak mau ikut-ikutan kena kasus gara-gara si Yuta. Amit-amit jabang bayi ih mikirinnya aja juga geli, mendingan dia pulang terus meluk guling dan mimpi indah.

.

Haechan liatin Yuta yang merengut sepeninggal orang yang tadi dipanggil Ten.

"kenapa mas?"

Yuta nengok sambil cemberut. Duh.. Haechan gak kuad iman liatnya...

"gak jadi servis minyak bulusnya. Kenapa sih kamu tuh iri dengki banget jadi anak! Ya biarin aja kalau penis temen-temen sama tetangga kamu udah gede, nanti juga punya kamu gede, yang sabar menunggu coba kalau jadi orang! Ih kesel! Jadi gak ada temen gibah gini kan kalau Ten pulang ini semua tuh gara-gara kamu ihhhh..."

"hah? Apa?"

Haechan cengo, fyi, tadi Yuta ngomelnya pake bahasa Jepang, yang so pasti, Haechan, Author sama readers sekalian gak ngerti, makanya author tulisin pake bahasa Indonesia aja hahahaha...

.

.

Yuta tiba-tiba haus gara-gara liat dada anak sma yang akan dia servis.

Sumpah, Yuta kemakan omongan sendiri, padahalkan tadi dia Cuma boongan doang kalau beli minyak bulus dapet bonus servis.

Dada anak itu, sueper duper berdosa.

Secoklat padang pasir,

Berkeringat,

Belum lagi buah dadanya yang punya 2 kacang imut imut warna coklat gelap.

Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan...

"hmm.. kok kemeja sekolahnya yang dibuka? Kan yang mau di urut penisnya?"

"oh iya hehehe"

Doenggg! Yuta lupa, segimanapun hawt nya ini anak, dia masih polos, dan rada oon kayaknya, dan nyebelin sepertinya, dan nyolot rasa-rasanya dan mesum deh menurut nya hehehehe...

.

"kok..hn gak ah sampe ujungh?"

"ahh"

Yuta liatin si Haechan yang udah mangap-mangap tak kuad menahan nikmat.

"kalau di oles minyak bulus, emang jangan sampe ujung, dek. Masa gitu aja gak tau sih hihihi"

"ngh.. bener bisa ah bikin gemuk?"

"maybe"

.

"aw aw mas kenapa di remes?!"

.

"lagih.. plis plis"

.

"mas woy ah ngh..."

.

Keringat dingin meluncur lancar dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki Yuta. Apakah dia ada bakat jadi pedopil? Kenapa ngeliatin si Haechan yang heboh pas di urut penisnya aja, dia langsung tegang dan ingin dipuaskan gini sih?

"mas.. kenapa berhenti?"

Eh?!

Yuta liatin tangannya yang lagi megang organ paling nikmat punya Haechan, sialan. Nih anak ngaku penisnya gak gemuk, padahal ini udah masuk ukuran ekstra bagi Yuta.

"mas? Kok penis aku gede banget? Biasanya kalau aku nyolo terus tegang aja gak sampe segede ini. Wah manjur mas manjur hehehehe"

Gigit bibir, iman Yuta tergoda

"dek, harus uji coba dulu, ini udah paten apa belum" kata Yuta sambil nahan panas dingin

"caranya?"

"kan kata kak Jaehyun yang adek ceritain, penis gemuk bikin sesek, harus di coba.. udah bikin sesek atau belum"

Ide cemerlang!

.

Rambut berantakan gara-gara di jambak, ceklis.

Bibir merah merekah dan yang bawah agak basah gara-gara kebanyakan di emutin dan digigit, ceklis.

Bola mata terbalik menahan nikmat, ceklis, ceklis, pake emot lope.

Inilah definisi indah dalam hidup Haechan sesungguhnya. Yuta, yang lagi kesusahan masukin penisnya ke anal sambil berpenampilan seperti diatas. Waw. Waw. Waw.

"jangan sok digede gedein penisnya dek! Mas susah masukinnya"

"lubang mas yang kekecilan"

"dasar pendusta, bilang penisnya kecil tapi malah segede ini"

"kok malah nuduh sih!"

Eyaelah.. malah bertengkar, susah ya kalau dua duanya tukang nyolot.

"ah.. itu masuk banget anjir!"

Haechan gak peduli

"woy bocah! Penis mu nyampe perut nih!"

Haechan masih gak peduli.

Tau gak rasanya kalau tangan yang lagi pegel dipijet sama sesuatu yang lembut, tapi basah, terus panas, asoy kan?

Nah kan, tangan aja enak, apalagi penis woeeyyy.

"ah.. penuhngh.. sampe perut"

Tangan nakal Yuta teken-teken perutnya yang agak menonjol, itu ujung penis Haechan ngomong-ngomong, panjang banget emang, sampe ngeri.

"aw.. kedut kedut"

"mas, bisa diem gak sih? Omongan situ malah bikin saya makin panas nih! Woy! Jangan diteken"

"ya terus mau kayak gini sampe besok hah? Bocah gelo! Ya genjot cepetan!"

Malah bertengkar lagi.

.

.

.

"udah.. udah..."

Mas pemilik sah klinik Atuy itu udah tergeletak dilantai dengan cara yang mengenaskan, sementara pasien dibawah umur rada nyebelinnya masih asyik ngebor lubang belakangnya.

"tadi katanya suruh genjot. Ya di genjot"

"ah.. itu 3 jam yang lalu woy! Udahan! Capek...! ahh.. nghh"

Haechan masih aja terus genjot, padahal kayaknya organ dalem Yuta udah penuh sesak gara-gara cairan putih-putih dari Haechan.

Yuta seketika ingin tobat dan inget mamah papah dirumah.

Badannya remuk redam gara-gara si Haechan ya ampun, Yuta mau tutup kliniknya aja biar ga dapet pasien model begini lagi.

.

.

.

"UWAAAAHHHHHH..."

Lucas sama Mark langsung melototin matanya pas Haechan pelorotin celana.

"udah lebih panjang dari Jaemin, lebih gemuk dari Renjun, dan lebih gede dari Jeno sama Jisung. Taruhannya, aku menang hehehehe"

"kok bisa gini sih? Padahal kemaren masih segede jempol kaki kambing, kok sekarang udah kaya belalai gajah?" tanya Lucas penasaran. "punya ku aja sering di emutin sama Kak Kun sama kak Jungwoo juga gak segitu gedenya kok"

"iya bener, katanya penis gede bisa gara-gara di stimulus? Kan Lucas sama dua orang tuh udah lama lagi, kok kalah gede sih sama kamu? padahal baru seminggu yang lalu kamu bilang mau beli minyak bulusnya" kata Mark juga, dia penasaran dong.

"yang ngasih stimulus kurang berpengalaman kali" jawab Haechan cuek-cuek.

"pokoknya, itu laptop kamu yang berisi semua anime hentai, terus ps 2 Mark, buat aku yaa.. bawa nanti sore kerumah. Makasih sahabat-sahabat gantengku!"

.

.

.

END

Uwaaaahhhhhh...

Apa ini coba?

/ceburin diri kedalam pelukan fana Jaehyun.

Hai.. hehe /bungkuk/ maafin Jegun karena baru muncul setelah sekian lama. Terus ff itu juga dianggurin sampe sebulan ya ampun Jegun minta maaf banget...

Dan, dateng-dateng malah bawa ff gaje, mesum, nyebelin, anpaedah, dan didalamnya terkandung cinta segitiga Lucas-Kun-Jungwoo? Apa apaan akuini hehehehe...

Ff nista ini sebenernya untuk event YutaHaremDays yang biasanya ada di tanggal 26 setiap bulan. Cuma, Jegun upload duluan karena mengingat deket-deket bulan puasa dan konten ini sangatlah mesum dan tidak pantas dibaca disaat bulan suci ramadhan.

.

Oh iya, Jegun teh mau curhat, ff satunya itu yaaaaaaaa kehabisan ide nah, aku takut garing kaya ff ini... jadi butuh semedi lebih lama, gak papa kan? Maafiiinnn... tapi pasti lanjutkok. Kaya janji Jegun diawal, gaakan discontinue.

Oke, salam sayang.

I LOVE YOU

I LOVE JUNG JAEHYUN TOO

LEE JEGUN


End file.
